Happy Ever After
by Katey188
Summary: A 3-shot about Meredith and Derek's marriage and family. Derek wants to marry her and she wants to marry him, but she has a secret. Set during season 5 episode 19 and further. Rated T just to be on the safe side. Sorry for the short, crappy summary. This is my first story so, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hi and welcome to my first story! At first I was planning to do a longer one, but then I fell and broke my hand, so I decided to write this one and because it's not my original plan, it might not be as good as I hope. It's a 3-shot about Meredith and Derek, during season 5, about their marriage and family. I really hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Katey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Grey's Anatomy characters, I'm not Shonda Rhimes… I just want to have some fun with them.**

* * *

**Happy Ever After**

**Chapter 1: Secret**

Derek was in his office thinking about all the things that happened the previous day. The surgery had been a success and Izzie was now tumor-free. Meredith had been right about him. Only if he could tell her! He didn't know what to tell her, especially after she turned him down twice.

Just as he was thinking this the door opened and Meredith came in. She was a bit pale, like she had been sick. He opened his mouth to ask her if she was feeling well, but before he could say anything she said:

"Izzie's surgery was a success."

"Yes, it was." he said.

"I've been to see her and she woke up… she says she's fine. You slept here last night?"

"Yeah, I wanted to check on Izzie myself this morning. Mer… are you…"

"I'm fine." she interrupted him.

"You don't look fine." he said. "Do you need to rest or…"

"No, I um… I'm… I'm just… I'm gonna go now."_Why can't I just tell him. _She thought. But she quickly turned around and got out of his office.

He stayed there for a second and then got up and ran after her. He saw her getting on the elevator and ran to get in after her. He got on the elevator and looked at her for a while. She had tears in her eyes. He pressed the stop button and he put his hand on her cheek gently wiping her tears away.

"Meredith, I'm so sorry for what happened in the woods."

"Derek, just… forget about it… let's not talk about this."

"No… just listen to me. I was an ass."

"You were!"

"I was an ass and I was drunk and I never thought I would come back, but I did and now Izzie is tumor-free… because of you." She looked at him a bit confused. "You convinced me to go back in that O.R. If there's a crisis, you don't freeze… you move forward, and you get the rest of us to move forward. Because you've seen worse, you've survived worse and you know we'll survive too. I'm not gonna get down on one knee. I'm not gonna ask a question. I love you. I wanna build us a house. I wanna have kids with you. I wanna die when I'm 110 years old in your arms. I love you, Meredith Grey and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." she said as she started smiling. He smiled too, pulling her closer to him and kissing her softly on the lips.

As she pulled away, a frown started to settle on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Umm… you know the kids part… it might be happening sooner than you think."

He looked confused for a moment, then he said with a shaky voice: "You're… pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Well… yeah. I started being sick about the time you were in the woods and then I skipped a period, so I went to get an ultrasound and… well… see for yourself." She pulled out of her pocket a picture of the ultrasound. He took it and looked at the tiny, tiny baby in it. He started smiling and seeing him tears of joy started forming in her eyes.

"How far along are you?"

"8 weeks. So that means I skipped two periods, but I didn't notice."

He finally gave her the picture back and pulled her closer to him, kissing her again. He put one hand at the back of her head and the other rested on her belly.

They suddenly realized how long they stayed in the elevator. Derek pressed the stop button and it started moving again. When they got out, Meredith turned towards him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I have to go and change. I'll… meet you in the lobby?"

"Sure. I'll be ready in about 15 minutes."

"O.K."

"Oh… um… Mer… does anyone else know?"

"Christina does. She was there when I had the ultrasound. And you can tell your friends… or whatever. They'll know in about 6 weeks anyway."

Derek started smiling. She turned around and walked away. Derek stayed there, looking at her. Walking down the corridor, he couldn't believe what day he had: Meredith said 'Yes', Izzie was feeling good and, most importantly, he and Meredith were going to have a baby. It was amazing just how quickly your life can change.

* * *

"Shep!" He turned around and saw the chief walking towards him.

"Chief…"

"Have you proposed?"

"Yep!"

"And…?" Derek could clearly see an anxious look on the chief's face.

"She said 'Yes'." A big smile spread across Derek's face.

"Congratulations! I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks, chief! There's something else…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I… well… Meredith and I we are going to have a baby."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah!"

"Well then I'm not going to keep you. Congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

"Are you leaving?" Christina asked when she saw Meredith in the changing room.

"Yeah."

"Is McDreamy going with you."

"Did you tell him about McBaby? How did he react? Did he cry?"

"He didn't cry. He was happy. And he proposed."

"And what did you do? Did you run or did you tell him you'll think about it?"

"No. I'm engaged!"

"I broke up with Owen."

Meredith moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "I'm sorry."

"It's O.K. Just go home and get some rest. Oh and eat something… You're pregnant you need to eat… and drink… but not tequila!"

Meredith couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah… I know… I won't. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!"

* * *

Derek drove Meredith home. He didn't want her to drive, much to her annoyance, but they ended up laughing about it. When they got home, they both had a quick shower and then went to sit on the bed.

"I think we should get married before the baby is born." Meredith said. Derek looked at her a little before he spoke.

"If you want to… sure. Why not?"

"And do you think we could allow Izzie to choose… well… everything for the wedding? That would really brighten her day."

"Of course."

"And we need to think about names for the baby."

"O.K. If it's a boy…"

"I like Christopher… named after you. Or Michael."

"I love those! And if it's a girl…"

"You should choose this one."

"O.K. How about Lisa or Ellen?"

"We could use them both."

"Same if it's a boy." He smiled, giving her the McDreamy look. She smiled leaning close to kiss him. He kissed her back and put one hand on her belly. She put a hand over his. "I love you and I can't wait to see this baby." He said.

"I love you to."

They both exhausted, so they got in bed to sleep. Meredith put her head on his chest and fell asleep very soon. She was happier than she'd ever been. And it felt good.

* * *

**So, here it is! The first chapter. Very sorry for its simplicity, but English is not my first language and I wanted to be on the safe side for this one. So please review and as soon as I can I'll write the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Here's chapter 2! This one is not much longer than the first but I tried to make it more complex, thought I didn't try to write to long descriptions. Anyway, please review.**

**Katey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Grey's Anatomy characters, I'm not Shonda Rhimes… I just want to have some fun with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pink or Blue**

_3 months later_

"Christina!"

"Hey! Weren't you having an appointment with the OB?"

"Yeah, in 30 minutes. I'm meeting Derek there."

"You're at 20 weeks, right?"

"Yep!"

"Are you going to see if it's a boy or girl today, or will you wait?"

"I want to find out now, because we have a nursery and we need to paint it." Christina gave her a look. "Plus I'm really anxious to find out!"

"There it is!"

Christina took some charts and started looking them over. While she was doing that, her inters walked by.

"Dr. Yang, Where do you want us?"

She was still looking on the charts. Then she looked around and told them:

"Three and Four, clinic. One, PIT. Two, scut. Rewrite these charts, and this time try writing them in a nice, easy to understand write! Go! I hate interns!" she added turning towards Meredith.

"They're not that bad!" Right then an intern ran past them with a huge pile of charts. He slipped and fell spreading the charts all over the floor. "Correction they're pretty bad."

Christina gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look. Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled. "So, can you make it to the wedding tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure!"

Meredith looked at her watch. "I gotta go."

"O.K. bye!"

* * *

Meredith was sitting in the waiting room at the OB. Derek didn't come yet and she was getting nervous. If he didn't come in the next 5 minutes he would miss the appointment. She was anxious to see her baby, but she wanted him to be there too. She was really nervous about every appointment she had and he was great comfort. Finally she saw him coming. She got up and started walking towards him.

"Where have you been?" He could see she was nervous.

"The surgery took a little longer, but I let Nelson finish. I didn't wanna miss this."

"Shepherd and Grey!"

"That's us!"

They entered at the OB. Meredith had the regular tests and then she prepared for the ultrasound.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Good. The morning sickness has stopped and that's good."

"Yes, well usually it gets easier by this time. So, you ready to see your baby."

"Yes." Derek could tell she was getting more and more anxious and smiled.

The doctor squirt some gel on her belly. She flinched at the cold touch of it and Derek gave her hand a gentle squeeze and she did the same. The doctor was looking on the ultrasound without saying a word, which was getting Meredith worried. Finally Derek asked:

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to make sure the baby was fine and he is! Do you want to know the gender now or wait, because I have a pretty good look here."

Derek looked at Meredith. He could see she really wanted to know now. He wanted it too, but he would have been fine if she wanted to wait, but now he knew she didn't. "We want to know." He answered for her. She gave him a thankful look and he smiled in response.

"Well… it's definitely a boy."

He turned the screen so they could see. When she saw him, tears started forming in Meredith's eyes. She whipped them away and looked at Derek. He was smiling through his own tears.

The OB realized this was an emotional moment for them and it was better to leave them alone. He paused the ultrasound machine and froze it on a picture of the baby. "Congratulations! I'll see you again in a month." With that he got up and left.

"Well… seems like we have a Christopher Michael!" Meredith managed to get out.

"We surely do!" He was still looking at the ultrasound picture.

"Now we have to go buy blue paint and clothes."

"Yeah." Derek finally looked at her and leaned down to kiss her whipping her tears with one hand. She was thankful for that. She got up and whipped away the gel from her belly.

"Hey I heard you have a craniotomy at five."

"Yep."

"So… can I scrub in?"

"No. You have to go home." He could clearly see she was upset. When they got out from the OB they headed to the elevator. "Look, you've been up for 8 hours."

"That's not many hours. I had 48 hour shifts."

"Yes, but you weren't 20 weeks pregnant or got up at 4 in the morning with morning sickness."

"I was paged… it was an emergency. I couldn't ignore it!"

"Yes, but still… we'll go to the cafeteria, eat something and then you'll go home. Maybe Christina will come with you."

"Well… her shift is over at five."

"Perfect! I'll talk to her to take you home."

"But what about the chief… he might not be so happy I don't finish my shift." She wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Don't worry about that. I've already talked to him."

Meredith finally gave up. She didn't have what to argue with anymore. "O.K. fine." He had a big triumphant smile on his face. "Stop doing that!"

"What, I'm not even allowed to smile?"

"Not like that… you know… triumphantly."

They both laughed at this. He kissed her and whispered in her ear "I love you!"

"I love you too!" She put one hand on her belly kissing him again.

"O.K. let's go eat."

"O.K."

* * *

Christina and Meredith arrived home early. When she got home, Meredith realized just how tired she was. They sat on the couch and watched TV. Christina broke the silence.

"You do realize he was right to send you home, right?"

"I know. I'm not angry with him… anymore."

"Do you want to eat something?"

"I ate at the hospital. But if you want something…"

"No, I'm good. So… you didn't tell me. Is it a boy or girl?"

Meredith laughed at Christina's quick question. "It's a boy."

"Congratulations! Have you thought of a good name… 'cause that's my god son also and if you screw him with a crappy name…"

Meredith laughed. "We thought about Christopher Michael."

"Good! Two strong names."

"So he's not going to be screwed by the name?"

"No, he's not."

"Well, that's good!"

"I'm really happy for you. Now you're gonna have what you always wanted: a chatty smaller version of Derek with perfect hair."

"Hopefully, if he has his hair."

"Oh, he will."

"You're pretty confident!"

"Yeah. I could even bet you on it."

"I don't want to bet you, but I do hope he'll look like Derek."

"Hey, why are we watching Oprah?"

"I don't know. It just started."

"Well change the channel. I don't like Oprah."

Meredith changed the channel. "Have you talked to Owen?"

"No." The question clearly made upset Christina so Meredith changed the subject. They stood there talking and watching TV. After about 2 hours they heard the door open and Derek came in. Christina got up as soon as he got in.

"O.K. I'll go now." Then she turned to Derek and told him: "Take care of her and my godson, McDreamy."

Derek smiled and noded with sarcasm. He turned towards Meredith and sat with her on the couch.

"So you told her we're gonna have a boy?"

"You didn't tell anyone you're gonna have a son.?"

"Yes I have." They both laughed. He leaned in to kiss her, one hand resting on her belly. She put a hand over his and the other softly on his cheek. They were both very happy.

"I can't wait to meet Chris!" Derek said, a big smile forming on his face at the thought of it.

"I can't wait either!" Meredith added, an equally big smile on her face.

"Have you eaten something?"

"Yes."

"Have you had something to drink?"

"Yes. Derek don't worry, I can take of myself!"

"I know, I'm just worried. Anyway, you should get some sleep."

"You too, you really look tired. And tomorrow you should really be rested."

"Yeah. I'll come with you."

* * *

**O.K., so this is chapter 2. Next chapter is going to be the longest and it's going to have the wedding in it and then there'll be a small time jump to when Chris is born and then another time jump 3 or 4 years later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi! So… this is the last chapter. Really sorry for the delay but I got my hand out of the cast and I had to exercise, because my hand hurts like crap. But anyway… here it is and don't forget to review!**

**Katey**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Grey's Anatomy characters, I'm not Shonda Rhimes... I just want to have some fun with them!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Happines**

Meredith woke up the next morning from Derek's pager going on. She grabbed it and gave it to him. She turned towards him and he smiled. She could see he had woken up earlier.

"Morning!" he said

"Hey! When did you wake up?"

"Fifteen minutes ago. I have to go to the hospital. I'll see you there in an hour?"

"Yeah, of course!" She watched him getting ready to leave. He leaned down to kiss her before he left. "Try not to get in a long surgery and be late for the wedding."

He smiled. "I won't. Will you?"

"No."

"O.K. See you in an hour."

Meredith closed the door and went to take a shower. She had a quick meal and changed her clothes. She left thinking about how this day was going to go. She smiled to herself. She really wanted this. She wanted to be happy.

* * *

When Meredith entered the residents' lounge she was greeted by Christina who had a big, fake smile on her face.

"Big day! Biggest day of your life!"

"Stop doing that! Stop pretending to be the happy maid of honor! It's creepy!"

"Oh! O.K. So... I don't have to yell at you or... shave your eyebrows to mum you into submission?"

"No. I'm happy and I really want this. Plus, I'm gonna get enough of this from Izzie and maybe the whole hospital.

Just then a resident entered and turned towards Meredith. "Congratulations Dr. Grey!"

When she walked away Christina looked at Meredith. "Who was that?"

"I don't know. We scrubbed in on a couple of surgeries."

"O.K. You were right. The whole hospital knows. So do you have any surgeries... good surgeries?"

"No. Bailey won't let me. I have to do scut."

"Yeah I know. I've been there. 'Luck!"

"Thanks! Hey do you know where Derek is?"

"I think he's in surgery. It shouldn't take long."

* * *

Meredith met Derek in the hallway a couple of hours later. He leaned to kiss her and placed a hand on her belly.

"Hey." he said softly.

"Hey. Do you have any surgery I can scrub in?"

"What?!" he was bewildered by her question.

"Well, Bailey made me rewrite some charts and I finished them all and I don't wanna work in the clinic."

"I don't actually... for now."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Later is going to be to late!"

"Yeah but this way we'll be able to get ready for the wedding."

Just then Mark came down the hall. He seemed nervous, but he put a big smile on his face.

"There they are! The happy couple!"

"I'm gonna go now." Meredith said.

"Try not to overdo it!" Derek called after her.

"Derek, it's the clinic! How can I overdo it?"

She walked away. Mark turned towards Derek laughing.

"Well you became overly protective."

"Well those are my son and my soon-to-be wife."

"True. Hey I gotta tell you something."

"What have you done this time?"

"Nothing... it's..." Derek had an impatient look on his face. "Lexie's pregnant!" he said and then exhaled deeply.

Derek's eyes widened in shock. "Well... congratulations!"

"Thanks man. So... what I wanted to ask you is... well Lexie and I are going to get married too and... will you be my best man?" he said everything in one breath.

"Yeah, sure. I mean you've been my best man once before and you're my best man now. I think I owe you this."

"Yeah, you kinda do."

"O.K. I gotta go, get ready. Congratulations!" Mark turned around and smiled. Derek smiled back at him. The two could have been real brothers. They had the same smile and eyes. Even the walking stile was the same. Derek hugged Mark quickly and then let him go. All that happened between them was now forgotten.

* * *

At the church, Izzie and Christina were helping Meredith get ready. They both had huge smiles on their faces. Meredith took a deep breath in and stepped out into the aisle. Everyone rose and looked at her. She was 100% sure her pulse was at least 200. She saw George and Alex in the crowd smiling. In the front rows were Weber and Bailey who had a proud smile on her face.

Then she stood face-to-face with Derek and she started to calm down. She could only see him. She didn't hear what the priest said. She only focused on him. They said their vows and then they heard the only thing they wanted to hear from the priest.

"... I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They kissed a long, passionate kiss. Everyone rose up again and started to clap loudly. They broke apart and smiled to each other. They were both happy, truly happy.

* * *

When they arrived home, they both went straight to lie bed.

"You do realize this is our first day of our honeymoon, which we'll spend at the hospital and here." Meredith said slowly.

"Yes." Then Derek realized what she was trying to say. "No."

"What? That's what you do on your wedding day!"

"Not when your pregnant."

Meredith rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you'll owe me one."

"OK. I'll be looking forward to that."

"I bet you would!"

Derek looked at the clock. "We should go to sleep. It's 1 am."

"We should." said Meredith who suddenly felt very tired. Derek turned of the light and reached his hand over to Meredith. She put her head on his chest and he placed a hand on her belly. They both fell asleep quickly.

* * *

_4 months later_

Meredith was awaken by a powerful kick in her stomach.

"Derek."

"What?" he replied sleepily.

"I think I'm having contractions."

Suddenly he was wide awake. "OK... just breath. I'll take you to the hospital."

He helped her get out of bed and took her to the car. She stopped in the door, clutching her belly.

"You OK"

"Yeah. It's just a contraction."

They got to the hospital quickly. As they got to the room, Meredith's water broke. When the contractions became very painful, Derek climbed in bed with her. He held her hand, while kissing the top of her head after every push and whispering softly in her ear.

In about 4 hours, small cries filled the room.

"Dr. Shepherd, do you want to cut the cord?"

"Go on." Meredith told him.

Derek got out of the bed and went to cut the cord. Then he handed his son to the doctor and went back to Meredith.

In 5 minutes, the baby was weighed, measured, wrapped in a blanket and handed over to Meredith. He calmed down almost immediately.

"Hi baby! Hi Chris!" Meredith said softly.

Soon all their friends came to see baby Chris. Christina picked him up first. She smiled and looked up at Derek.

"McDreamy, you did a good job. He's most certainly McDreamy junior." Then she looked at Meredith. "At least he's got your nose!"

"Thank God!" they heard Bailey say. They all laughed.

"What color are his eyes?"

"I don't know, he's sleeping, Evil Spawn!" Right at that moment he opened his eyes. They were a bright, soft blue color.

Izzie saw this. "Yep, certainly McDreamy." She turned around and mouthed to the others 'blue'. They all smiled.

Mark suddenly burst into the room. "Is he here yet?" He then saw the baby and started to blush. "Oh! Sorry."

Christina took Chris to him. "Here." She held him towards Mark. "If mom and dad agree." Meredith smiled and nodded. Mark slowly took him from Christina's arms.

"You look just like your father!"

"Except the nose." Christina pointed out.

"Yeah. But the resemblance is stunning. You and Alex are going to be very good friends!"

"Alex?" asked Derek.

Mark blushed again. "Lexie had an ultrasound yesterday and it turned out to be a boy. She wants to name him Alex."

"Good, strong name." smirked Alex. "Why don't you try Karev as his middle name?"

"You wish!" they heard Lexie from the doorway. She moved closer to Mark to get a better look at Chris. "OH, he's so cute!"

Mark smiled. "Yeah, he's cute now. Wait 'till he grows older, looking more and more like Derek and running up and down the hallways."

"Wait 'till Alex grows older and starts getting in more and more problems." Derek said, smiling. Mark smiled too and looked at Chris again. The baby started crying. Derek quickly took him from Mark and gave him back to Meredith.

"OK. We should go now." said Christina. They all left, congratulating them and Mark and Lexie.

The chief was the last to go. "Congratulations. I'm happy for the both of you." he smiled and left them alone.

Derek pulled a seat next to Meredith and kissed her forehead before sitting down. "You did a good job."

"Yeah." she said looking down at Chris who was happily suckling. "He's beautiful!"

"Yeah." he kissed her again.

When Chris was done, he quickly fell asleep.

Derek saw that Meredith was very tired. "You need to sleep, you had a long, hard day."

She slowly passed Chris over to him. "Thank you.". Derek smiled and looked down at his baby. Chris moved a little and pressed himself against Derek's chest. His heart fluttered and he slowly stroke his son's hair. Meredith smiled looking at them and fell asleep.

* * *

_4 years later_

Chris burst into his parents' room and started jumping up and down on their bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Come on, wake up!"

Derek rolled over and put a hand on his shoulders. "Whoa, slow down. What is it?"

"It snowing! Come and see!" He pulled off their blanket and ran to the window. Meredith and Derek came quickly. It was indeed more beautiful out here in the woods than in the town.

"Can I go out now?" Chris asked excitedly.

"No." Chris looked down sad. Meredith lifted him up. He was getting heavy, but she didn't care. "Because Mark and Lexie are coming in about an hour."

Chris' face lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Are they bringing Alex too?"

"Yeah. And we'll call Dr. Bailey and maybe she'll bring Tuck as well, so he can play with you."

"Thank you!" He kissed his mom and dad. Meredith put him down and he ran to his room.

"I'll go help him." said Meredith.

Derek smiled and kissed her. "'Morning."

"'Morning."

Meredith went to Chris' room. He was sitting on the bed, some clothes around him, trying to take off his sleep wear. Meredith laughed watching him trying to unbutton his shirt. "Here, let me help you." She helped him put on some jeans, long-sleeve blouse and a sweatshirt. "OK, now go pee, wash your hands and go downstairs. Daddy made breakfast."

"OK mom." He ran to the bathroom and Meredith went back to her room. She started changing her clothes, when she heard him running again.

"Don't run on the stairs" She heard his footsteps slow down and smiled. When she got to the kitchen, Chris was already eating his cereals. Derek was waiting for her. They were both having cereals. Chris finished first and was waiting for his parents to finish. As soon as he saw Derek finish he jumped out of his seat and went to him.

"Can you call Bailey now?"

"Now?" Derek tried to hide his smile.

"Yeah! I wanna make sure they come!" This time Derek didn't try to hide his smile, while Meredith laughed. Chris looked at her, confused. "What's so funny?"

Derek answered for her: "Nothing. Come on, let's call her." Derek took his son's hand and went to the living room with him. He took out his phone and dialed Dr. Bailey's number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello, Dr. Bailey."

_"Dr. Shepherd, why are you calling?"_

"Chris wants to talk to you."

_"OK."_

Chris made wide eyes. "Me?" He was always shy on the phone.

"Yeah you." He handed Chris the phone. "Go on!"

"Hello, Dr. Bailey?"

_"Hi, Chris. How are you?"_

"Fine, thank you."

_"What do you want to ask me?"_

"I... I was wandering if you could let Tuck come here and play, now that it snowed. Alex is coming too! Please?"

_"OK, I'll bring him over."_

"Thank you!"

_"Can you put daddy back on the phone?"_

"Yeah, sure. Bye!" He handed the phone back to Derek. "She wants to talk to you." he added.

"Thanks Miranda."

_"You're welcome, McDreamy. How could I resist such a cute plead."_

"Indeed."

_"I was going to call you anyway, because Tuck asked me if he could come. Anyway, thanks for the invitation. I'll see you in 30 minutes."_

"Your welcome. Bye."

_"Bye."_

He put the phone back into his pocket and looked at Chris. "This is your lucky day!" He saw Meredith in the doorway, smiling at them. She moved closer and Chris wasted no time in telling her the good news.

Couple of minutes later, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" Chris yelled back as he started running. Meredith and Derek followed him. Chris opened the door and Mark and Lexie came in, with Alex between them. "Hi Alex." said Chris. "Hi uncle Mark... aunt Lexie." He hugged them both and ran upstairs with Alex. Alex looked exactly like Mark (blond hair, blue eyes and same face shape), except for the nose and mouth, which he certainly got from Lexie.

"No running on the stairs!" yelled Meredith. They slowed down and entered Chris' room.

30 minutes later, Bailey and Tuck came. All three kids went outside to play.

They had snowball fights and Derek and Mark taught them to do snow angels. They wanted to do a huge snowman, so all the adults joined them. At the end, they had another big snowball fight, in which Meredith and Lexie were knock down in the snow by Mark and Derek. They payed for that.

When it started getting dark, they went back inside. The kids changed their clothes and sat down on the sofa. They were so tired, that their eyes were closing. Bailey thanked Meredith and Derek and took Tuck home, while Lexie and Mark were saying goodbye and then they took Alex home.

When Derek and Meredith went back in the living room, Chris was already asleep. Derek picked him up gently and took him to his room. They kissed him goodnight and went to bed.

They were both looking at the ceiling, tired. Meredith opened her mouth and then closed it.

"What is it?" asked Derek.

"You know that Chris keeps asking us for a sibling?"

"Yeah..." he suddenly turned towards her, wide-eyed. "You're..."

"Yeah, I am. I'm late and I felt sick this morning. So I took a test and it was positive."

Derek was looking at her, smiling. He kissed her and gently rubbed her belly.

Chris entered their room, breaking their moment. He was tired and rubbing his eyes. He came closer to them.

"What's wrong?" asked Meredith.

"I had a bad dream." he said softly.

Meredith smiled. "You can sleep with us tonight."

He slowly climbed in bed and sat between them. Meredith held him tight and he fell asleep very quickly.

Derek smiled watching them. He leaned in to kiss Meredith again. They were both happy. They were both finally getting all they ever wanted.

* * *

**So here it is! Sorry again it took me so long. And sorry I rushed the end. I wanted to finish it so I can start a new one. Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**Katey**


End file.
